familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1942)
]] Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1942) was a housewife. (b. April 1852, New York City, New York, USA - d. September 16, 1942, 155 West 171st Street, New York City, New York City, New York, USA) Parents *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) *Sophia Weber (1815-1891) Half siblings Her father married Sophie Weber in 1851 in Newark, New Jersey. These half-siblings were by her father with his first wife. *Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) who married Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) *John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) who may have been married to Nellie X *Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915) who married Mary Sheehan (1842-1888) All her siblings were born in Pennsylvania, most likely Philadelphia, but she was born after the family moved to Manhattan in New York. Marriage She married William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889) on July 5, 1876 at Saint Christopher's Church in Manhattan, New York City, New York. Her name was recorded as "Eloise Lindaurer". William was the son of William Arthur Ensko I and Charlotte Coughlin. The certificate was number "3314". Children *William Arthur Ensko III (1878-1942) who married Ethel Minerva Beaver (1885-?) *Charles Edward Ensko I (1880-1952) who married Elizabeth Dempster MacIlwraith (1890-1987) *Eloise Ensko I (1882-1966) who never married *Sophie Charlotte Ensko (1885-1954) Manhattan, New York She appears in the 1880 United States Census for Manhattan as "Elouise Ensko". She lived at 450 West 157th Street in Manhattan from at least 1918 when her son filled out his draft card till at least 1920 when she appears in the City Directory for Manhattan as a widow. Death Eloise Ensko died on September 16, 1942 in Manhattan. Her death certificate was number "18419". Funeral notice Ensko - September 16, 1942, at her home, 552 West 171st Street. Eloise, widow of William and mother of William A., Charles E., Eloise and Sophie C. Ensko. Services at the Universal Chapel, 52nd Street and Lexington Avenue, Saturday, 10 am. Interment private. Omit Flowers. Burial She was buried in the Ensko family plot in Hackensack Cemetery, Hackensack, New Jersey. The list from the cemetery will cost $50. Image The photograph included in this biography may be of Eloise Lindauer, it resembles other Lindauer family members and was found undated and unlabeled in the collection of Eloise Ensko II (1925-1993). For comparison see the entry of Eloise Freudenberg nee Lindauer (1860-1935). Memories about Eloise Lindauer Eloise's grand-daughter, Eloise Ensko II (1925-1993), described the family in her memoirs as follows "Eloise Lindauer married William Ensko, of New York City and had four children: William Arthur Ensko, Charles Edward Ensko, Eloise Ensko and Sophie Charlotte Ensko. Uncle Billy was in the linen business and traveled all over the world. He had a son, Arthur, by his wife, Ethel Minerva Beaver. Arthur was married to Jewell Ripple who later on wasted away from cancer. He later married Rose La Gattufa. Eloise was mostly at home caring for her aged mother. Before that she worked as a stenographer in a bank. Sophie was a school teacher. She taught English and sewing later in the Junior High School, Public School 52 on Academy Street in New York City, Washington Heights section. Before that she taught elementary school, Public School 181 in New York City. Charles Ensko was my father and the father of Charles Edward, Junior. Charles was manager a firm in Budapest, here in New York City. Later on he went into the publishing business and then Uncle Robert, of Robert Ensko, Inc. Silversmiths, took daddy into the business with him. Daddy remained there until he retired, selling his stock to Stephen Ensko, son of Robert. Daddy also collaborated with on books with Stephen written about old silver. They worked hard learning the business from bottom to top. The books have become rare now. However due to Stephen, your University now has a course in Antique and Early American Silver. They often call in Stephen to give lectures. The University has a complete set of these books. I have a complete set also. The Phi Delta Theta Fraternity at Lafayette College has a set too. This was donated by my father and brother as Charles attended and was graduated from Lafayette College in Easton, Pennsylvania. For a short while Charles attended the Dwight School for Boys which was on Park Avenue in New York City for a spell. Before that he graduated from George Washington High School in Washington Heights." Timeline * 1852 Birth in Manhattan, New York * 1876 marriage in Manhattan, New York on July 5, 1876 * 1942 Death at 155 West 171st Street, Manhattan, New York on September 16, 1942 External links *Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1942) at Findagrave *Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1942) at Flickr *Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1942) at wikipedia:Geni Images Image:Lindauer-EloiseI 01.gif|Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1942) from an unmarked photo in the collection of her great-granddaughter. File:Lindauer-OscarArthurMoritz 1855 census.jpg|1855 New York census in Manhattan File:1860 census Lindauer Weber full.jpg|1860 US census with Lindauers in Manhattan Image:1870 census Lindauer Weber 02.gif|1870 US Census Image:Ensko Lindauer marriage.jpg|1876 marriage to William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889) recorded in family bible Image:1880 census Ensko Lindauer 2.gif|1880 US Census Image:1900UnitedStatesFederalCensus 297709792.jpg|1900 US Census Image:1910UnitedStatesFederalCensus 308097926.jpg|1910 US Census Image:1920UnitedStatesFederalCensus 248548337.jpg|1920 US Census NewYorkStateCensus1925 455855125.jpg|1925 New York Census Image:1930 census Ensko Lindauer.jpg|1930 US Census Image:1940 census Lindauer Ensko.jpg|1940 US Census Image:Lindauer-OscarArthurMoritz 02d.jpg|Lindauer Ensko bible Image:Ensko Lindauer Cemetery 02.jpg|Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1942) gravesite References Category:Lindauer (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles